


I am here to take the ammunation

by virnnich



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Diet Coke, M/M, poem, vodka tonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virnnich/pseuds/virnnich
Summary: Time runs in linear,I wish.We would have no fear.The sky is as clear, as clear as tonic vodkaWe would lie here, while having our infinite vacation.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 12





	I am here to take the ammunation

Ignorance is our ammunation.

In an alternative universe,  
the one I do not believe in,  
you would know,  
you were my passion.

From the first minute I ordered you diet coke  
you would get all the clarification.  
There would be no mission.  
We would just sit there,  
having the right conversation.

Time runs in linear,  
I wish.  
We would have no fear.  
The sky is as clear, as clear as tonic vodka  
We would lie here, while having our infinite vacation.

Such a shame  
We are running in circle  
The linear got tangled, into a mess, disastrous, and impossible  
loop  
of  
unrequited  
ignorance.

Bang —

I am here to take the ammunation.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference: The Scientist by Coldplay


End file.
